Several classes of laser detection, characterization, and warning receivers have been developed for employment on civilian and military aircraft. Traditionally, these sensors undergo extensive laboratory and ground characterization and test, but very little validation and direct-illumination during actual flight. Existing means of in-flight characterization generally rely upon non-purpose-built, expensive, and cumbersome aircraft trackers with custom integrated and calibrated laser sources and telescopes—all requiring extensive teams of specialized engineers and technicians to employ. These national-level test assets are in great demand and are rarely accessible to support small-scale and quick-reaction airborne laser sensor stimulation for development and test. Moreover, their cost limits their use for small-scale development and test activities.